Provide large quantities of feline and/or primate Type-C RNA tumor virus. Develop and apply methods for the propagation of large scale cultured cells carrying selected oncogenic animal viruses and cultured cells carrying potential oncogenic human viruses. Develop and apply methods to purify large quantities of selected viruses. Deliver viruses to Government as requested. Obtain and furnish suitable quality control data with each log. Conduct biological, biophysical, and immunological studies with oncogenic viruses in order to determine their infectivity, antigenicity, stability, purity, cross reactivity, and enzyme content. Prepare and cnaracterize specific antisera to selected oncogenic viruses. Monitor quality and infectivity with the use of electromicroscopy.